Resident Evil Bordélisation
by Keisuke-my-lover
Summary: Leon pensait avoir connu le summum du ridicule, en sauvant Ashley. Il pensait. Il pensait aussi que si l'équipe s'agrandissait, peut être auraient-ils plus de chance de survivre. Peut être. La question était de savoir, entre le virus de la connerie et le virus-T, lequel est le plus puissant.
1. Chapter 1

**Première fiction sur le sujet, en collaboration avec un copain de fac encore plus barge que moi o_o Si, si, c'est possible! Personnage de Kei, Kit, et Peluche à nous, les autres, aux jeux. **

**Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à laisser un avis!**

**Sinon je ne mets pas la suite~**

* * *

**La Ville**

- Bon, donc en gros, si je résume bien ... On est paumés dans une ville où on est un met de choix pour la quasi-totalité des pélerins, on a réussi à se planquer dans une boucherie sachant qu'une bonne vingtaine de zombies tentent de défoncer la porte, il nous reste à tout péter une quinzaine de munitions, et un seul spray de soin. J'oublie rien ? _Kit' avait de plus en plus envie d'ouvrir la porte et de se laisser bouffer p__our ne plus avoir à supporter leur compagnie._

- Si si, t'oublie un truc, _précisa Léon_. Les deux nanas qu'on est censé protéger ne savent pas tirer. Enfin si, mais pas sur les zombies.

Kit' se déplaca en silence jusqu'au premier mur du coin, y fit face, et se cogna la tête à plusieurs reprises. Mais meeeeeeerde quoi, jusque là ils avaient eu un minimum de bol, mais ce coup-ci, il ne voyait vraiment pas comment s'en sortir. Il y avait bien une sortie de secours menant dans la rue, mais ils devaient savoir où aller sinon ils se feraient repérer et bouffer.

- J'ai bien une idée moi ... _Tenta Ashley, qui se tut lorsque trois regards pleins de haine se tournèrent vers elle. Sa dernière idée leur avait valu justement de se retrouver dans ce pétrin. _Il me semble qu'il y a un terrain d'entrainement au tir pas loin, devrait y avoir des armes ... Ton gps marche encore, Kei ... ?

Les deux mâles soupirèrent, l'idée était bonne, mais parmi toutes les règles de survie, il y en avait deux CAPITALES : ne JAMAIS suivre une idée d'Ashley, et SURTOUT, ne JAMAIS se fier au gps de Kei. La porte craqua une fois de plus, il leur restait peu de temps pour se décider.

- Ouais, il marche encore, _confirma Kei._ Mais j'le sens pas.

- Que ça devienne pas une habitude, mais son idée est pas dégueu. Enfin, au moins, on aurait un but quoi. _Deux regards incrédules et un autre plein d'espoir se tournèrent vers Kit'. _T'façon, faut qu'on bouge assez rapidement, autant tenter ...

Ashley sauta sur le portable de Kei, réussissant tant bien que mal à éviter les coups de griffe. Dommage que les zombies ne soient pas allergiques aux ongles de la demoiselle, leur survie aurait été bien moins compromise. Tapotant sur l'écran tactile, la blondasse eut un petit bruit (comment appeler ça sinon ?) de victoire.

- Voilà ! C'est à 100 mètres d'ici, c'est jouable !

- Ouais, c'est jouable si on se met tous à devenir médaillés d'or au sprint. Y'a trop de monstres dans la rue !

Léon se demanda l'espace d'une seconde combien de temps ils gagneraient s'ils sacrifiaient la fille du président et se barraient tous les trois pendant qu'elle se faisait dévorer. Là, ça devenait jouable.

- Pfff, on a pas tellement le choix ... On mise jamais que nos 4 vies sur un méga facteur chance. D'ailleurs, tant qu'à faire ... _Kit' confia son 9mm et les 8 munitions à Kei. _Tiens, garde ça, et tente de pas m'exploser la cervelle. J'vais faire mumuse avec ça ! _Il montra une bonne vingtaine de couteaux de boucher accrochés le long de sa ceinture on ne sait comment. _Ca nous économisera des balles.

- Je te hais. _Lui lança Léon. Qui soupira._ Bon, je garde mon arme, histoire d'avoir au moins un bon tireur. _Ashley bouda, mais là, c'était un risque en trop_. Bon, ce qu'on va faire : Kit', tu passes devant, prend pas de risque vu que t'y vas qu'au corps à corps. Kei, tu le suis de près, et t'économise les balles, et tu lui tires pas dessus. Sauf si t'es sûre qu'il s'est transformé en zombie.

- Baaaaah ... Et si j'ai un doute ? J'veux dire, il a ses fringues dans le même état, il fait des bruits aussi étranges, son comportement est bizarre, et il a tout le temps faim ! _L'intéressé lui lança un regard noir, auquel elle répondit avec un très grand sourire._

- Ouais, bon, _reprit le flic, _tu me laisse faire alors. Abat juste ceux qui veulent te bouffer. Je couvre nos arrières, et toi Ashley, tu fais comme d'hab'.

- C'est-à-dire ? _Demanda-t-elle._

- Bah, tu fais rien, et t'essaye de pas faire de connerie.

Le duo K se mit à rire à la vanne - qui en fait, n'était pas une vanne, mais la simple réalité. Bon, ils étaient prêts. La porte allait craquer, aussi se hâtèrent-ils de prendre l'issue de secours. Un couteau dans chaque main, Kit' baissa la poignée, priant pour que sa comparse ne lui explose pas le crâne. Enfin, après tout, il y avait des morts moins douces. Kei elle, tentait de trouver une bonne prise pour son arme, espérant ne pas avoir à s'en servir, son gps dans la poche. Ashley derrière, avait l'esprit vide. Ashley quoi ... Léon lui, pria tous les dieux du Ciel pour qu'ils ne crèvent pas maintenant. Après tout ce temps à les avoir supporté, c'aurait quand même été injuste ... Son arme dans la main droite, le spray dans la poche gauche, il était prêt.

Et bordel de Dieu, ils avaient rien d'autre à foutre à un moment pareil non ? Non. Apparemment non. Pourtant, Leon n'était pas un vilain garçon. Bien sûr il avait dû être un peu turbulent dans son enfance, comme tout les mecs, mais il avait brillamment passé ses examens, il avait réussi le concours à l'école de Police, avait même reçu son affectation à Racoon City, et avait survécu à une attaque de zombies. Ouais, sauf qu'à cette époque il était accompagné de gens qui avaient un minimum de logique…Et d'instinct de survie. Ce qui n'était apparemment pas le cas, dans cet affligeant épisode de sa triste et pathétique vie.

Putain mais vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment ! _Fit-il __atterré__ par le comportement des deux zouaves._

Mais je te dis qu'il a une forme d'hippocampe !

Où tu vois un hippocampe, c'est un raton laveur je te dis !

Bah non.

Bah si, regarde bien la queue.

Non, vous ne rêvez pas. Le duo K était bel et bien en train de débattre sur la forme d'un nuage. Nuage bien noir au passage, qui annonçait un très prochain orage. Il soupira davantage en entendant une voix criarde derrière lui. Il se retourna en un temps chrono, braqua son arme sur sa cible, et tira. La balle partit se loger droit dans le crâne de l'assaillant, qui faute de mieux, lâcha Ashley qui s'écrasa telle une fiente sur le sol boueux. Eh ? Pourquoi boueux. Eh meeeeeeeerde. Il pleuvait.

Bon si vous attendiez le déluge, le vlà ! On peut y aller maintenant ?

Oh ça va, rabat joie. _Bouda Kei, avant de sursauter__ violemment._

Elle mit quelques secondes à analyser la situation. Il y avait sur son épaule une grosse patte déchiquetée d'une couleur plutôt… Bref. Un, deux, trois.

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! _Hurla-t-elle._

Elle se mit à gesticuler dans tous les sens, donnant involontairement un coup de … Pince à cheveux dans le nez du zombie qui recula. Elle se retourna.

Oups, pardon.

« Mais quelle conne… » pensèrent les deux hommes. Tandis que Kei esquissait un sourire gêné, l'étau se refermait sur eux. La fine pluie s'épaississait de minute en minute, et il leur semblait que le nombre de morts vivants ne cessait de croître.

Vous croyez qu'on va mourir… ? Demanda _Ashley, s'attirant de nouveau trois paires d'yeux assassins._

Bon…

Leon farfouilla dans l'une des poches de son gilet, et en sortit une grenade. Il se tourna vers son petit monde, et dit :

Vous courrez, droit vers le château… A trois…

Attends, _coupa Kei._ Je comprends pas, on court à trois, parce qu'on est que trois si tu viens pas, ou bien on court à trois parce que tu vas compter jusqu'à trois… ?

Je veux mourir…_Gémit Kit' en se cognant le front avec le manche d'un de __ses couteaux._

Leon secoua la tête, résistant par on ne sait quel miracle de ne pas tirer une balle dans la tête de la jeune femme. Il tourna ensuite la tête vers Kit'.

Je te les confie. Attendez moi au château. Et surveille bien Ashley, ces types ont l'air de lui en vouloir.

Tu m'étonnes, elle est blonde, elle porte une jupe écossaise, avec un haut orange qu'elle a piqué à Naruto, et…

Kei ?

Voui ?

Ton museau !

La jeune femme croisa les bras, avant d'ouvrir de nouveau son dit museau :

Vous avez remarqué que depuis qu'on parle, les zombies ne nous attaquent pas ?

Bah, ça pourrait être presque pas mal d'en profiter, nan ? _Reprit Kit._'tin, je viens d'avoir une illumination !

- Quoiiiii ? _La patience de Léon était vraiment exemplaire. __  
__  
_- Bah, c'est con un zombie.

Gros facepalm de la part du flic. La question était de savoir, entre le virus de la connerie et le virus-T, lequel est le plus puissant. Pire, lequel l'emmènerait en premier dans la tombe.

- Ouiiiii Kit', c'est bien, maintenant tu les emmènes au château s'il-te-plaît ?

Ses couteaux à la main, suivie des deux demoiselles, il se dirigea vers le gros paquet de cailloux. Le trio jurera d'ailleurs avoir entendu Léon lancer un cri effrayant, puis matraquer les zombies à coups de crosse de pistolet. Ah, les nerfs commencent à lâcher …  
Une chute plus tard – mais bouge-toi Ashley putaiiiiiin – le petit groupe arriva devant le château. Le pont-levis était baissé, aussi n'eurent-ils pas de mal à s'infiltrer, et à éliminer les quelques zombies encore présents.

- Euh … Dites … ? _Le duo K se retourna vers Ashley comme un seul homme. Ou une seule femme. Bref. _On est bien d'accord que, si on se fait mordre, on se fabrique des menthos à partir d'herbes de couleur ?

- C'est complètement con, mais ouais, les développeurs en avaient déjà fumé je pense. Bref, tu veux en venir où ?

- Bah, de l'herbe, y'en a plein partout ! Donc on va survivre ! _Lança la blonde, les yeux pleins de n'étoiles. Kei la regarda, blasée._

- Nah, ça c'est de la pelouse. On prend que les plantes en pot. On broute pas.

Ouais, c'est … Logique, combattre des zombies à coup de weed, ça se tient. Pas chercher à comprendre. Pas se tirer une balle dessus. Heureusement, Leon arriva la seconde d'après, attirant l'attention des deux demoiselles. Kit' en pleura presque de joie.

- Bon, j'vais faire simple : on court. Maintenant.

Et il courut. Autant par réflexe que pour fuir les filles, le deuxième mâle se barra en courant. Ashley et Kei eurent une seconde de réflexion – naaaaaan j'déconne, elles réfléchissent pas, elles se tournent juste pour comprendre ce qui a fait fuir le beau blond et virent … Oh, une bonne trentaine de zombies qui arrivaient en courant, boitant, rampant, et même un en sautillant. Ah bah oui, quand il reste qu'une jambe et qu'on veut pas ramper … Les deux miss regrettèrent soudain de ne pas avoir profité suffisamment de leurs cours d'eps, mais détalèrent malgré tout, sans glisser sur la boue, un exploit.

* * *

**La suite au prochain épisode, si jamais ça vous intéresse de la connaître, dites le \o/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Le Château **

Au bout d'une dizaine de mètres, elles s'engouffrèrent dans un bâtiment, dont Leon maintenait la porte ouverte. Ils reprirent leur souffle.

- C'est bon, on les a semés !

- Ooooooh, des tonneaux ! _Kei flanqua un grand coup de pied dedans. _Aiiiie, mais c'est résistant ces trucs, ma jaaaambe !

- Mais douille en silence, tu vas les ramener ! _Lui lança sans compassion Kit', qui finalement explosa les trois tonneaux, contenan__t : de l'air, des munitions, et un serpent._

- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! _Hurla Kei, suivie par Ashley. Leon planta son couteau dans la tête de l'animal, qui ne bougea plus._

- Le prochain qui fait du boucan, je lui fais bouffer la grenade qui me reste !

- Mais ça va nous tuer … _Réalisa Ashley. Calme, calme Leon._

- N'empêche, quel est le con qui fout des munitions dans des tonneaux … _Se demanda Kit'._ Eh les copains, vous allez rire !

- Tel que tu me vois maintenant, _répondit Leon_, je suis au maximum. Quoi ?

- Bah, on a deux pistolets de 9mm. _Trois tête firent un mouvement de oui de la tête._ Ouais, bah ces munitions là, c'est des balles de fusil à pompe.

Leon hésita entre rire et pleurer, et finalement se contenta de se taper la tête contre un mur. Au bout du dixième choc, Kei pris conscience qu'il fallait l'arrêter, sous peine de perdre les quelques neurones qui lui restaient.

- Bah, c'est simple, il suffit de trouver un fusil à pompe ! _Lança joyeusement Ashley._

- Ouais, pis ça pousse sur les arbres, ça tombe bien remarque, y'en a une plantation pas loin … _La remarque de Kei arracha un sourire à Leon qui, finalement, arrêta de se fracasser le crâne._

- Bon, en route alors. Dommage qu'on n'y voit rien … _Murmura Kit'._

- Moi moi moi ! J'ai un briquet sur moi ! _Lança Ashley. Allait-elle se rendre utile ?! _Aie, mais ça brûle ! _Dépit général. Léon lui prit l'objet._

- Bon, je passe devant. Me reste 5 balles, et toi ?

- J'en ai pas utilisé une seule, _répondit Kei._ Pis c'est lourd ton machin !

- Mais qu'on m'achève … _Soupira Leon. _Surveille juste mes arrières, tu veux ?

- Fais gaffe vieux, _lui conseilla Kit'_, elle m'a pas encore tiré dans le cul, ça va peut-être être pour toi ! Une sorte de roulette russe quoi, quand la prune a un flingue entre les pattes …

- Le prochain qui me dit de pas lui tirer dessus, je le suce ! _Intervint la prune en question. Les deux paires de couilles eurent un instant d'hésitation, et dans un magnifique accord …_

- Me tire pas d'ssus !

- Me tire pas dessus !

- J'l'ai dit avant toi ! _Triompha Leon._

- On l'a dit en même temps ! _Répliqua-t-il._

- Je fais pas les prix de groupe moi ! _Se révolta la demoiselle.__  
__  
_- Eh, j'ai trouvé un truc ! _Lança Ashley, qui était partie en peu en avance. Non, pas du courage, de l'incon__science.__  
__  
_- Quoi ?! _Lança le duo Leon/Kit dans un nouvel accord.__  
__  
_- J'ai trouvé de la pelouse rouge en pot ! _Triompha-t-elle._

Trois paires d'yeux la fixèrent soudain. Elle s'était enfin rendue utile !

- Oui enfin, si on a pas d'herbe verte pour aller avec, c'est pas utile pour le moment. _Remarqua Kei_.

- Mais de la verte y'en avait dehors ! _Soupir de la Kei. Pas frapper._

- Bon, on prend quand même. _Fit Leon en déposant le pot dans le sac à dos de Kei_.

- Rappelez moi pourquoi c'est moi qui doit porter ça déjà ?

- Parce que nous, on a les mains occupées. Et Ashley est capable de se faire enlever, et si elle se fait enlever on perd toutes nos munitions, armes, et potions magiques ! _Expliqua Kit, qui lança un regard noir à la dite Ashley s'apprêtant à répliquer._

Quelques minutes plus tard, le groupe se remit en route, Leon en premier, suivit de près par Kei, prise en sandwich entre Kit et lui, et enfin Ashley. Organisation tout à fait logique. Leon était habitué à ce genre de situation périlleuse, il avait en effet cette capacité à deviner d'où les zombies allaient sortir, et à les neutraliser avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de dire « Grrr », Kei portait le sac, et devait donc être à mi-distance entre les deux bourrins. Qui plus est il fallait bien un volontaire assez doué pour surveiller leurs arrières, et Ashley… Eh bien dans l'option où Leon, Kei et Kit se feraient dépecer vivants, on espérait qu'elle aurait le temps de s'enfuir.

Donc, le groupe s'avança dans les profondeurs du château, à la file indienne, tous sur leurs gardes, Ashley regardant derrière elle continuellement, si bien que Kit se demanda comment elle faisait pour ne pas se rétamer comme une merde, alors que Kei, qui elle regardait où elle mettait les pieds avait déjà trébuché deux fois sur une marche invisible. Les mystères sont fait pour rester des mystères.

Ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle où trônait en son centre une immense table, sur laquelle étaient déposées des chandelles, et autre argenterie brillante, tant d'ailleurs qu'on pouvait presque voir des dollars dans les yeux de la Kei.

- C'est trop vide pour être vide.

Et pour cause, au même moment la porte d'en face s'ouvrit, laissant débarquer une horde de…

- Ah ouais. Des moines. Sérieux… Pourquoi des moines ?!

-Eh bien, ils sont peut-être là pour exorciser le mal ? _Proposa Ashley, recevant ainsi trois paires d'yeux pour le moins blasées._

C'est donc dans un chant lugubre que les moines vêtus de toges obscures s'avancèrent au pas de course, avant d'être vivement repoussés par les coups de pieds enchaînés de Leon, et les coups de couteaux acérés de Kit. Kei ayant préféré se réfugier sous une table, les mains sur ses oreilles, en se balançant d'avant en arrière telle une autiste, tandis qu'Ashley l'imitait mais, au beau milieu des pattes de Leon.

Kei la regarda, atterrée. Non sérieusement. Cette fille avait encore moins de logique qu'elle, et pourtant, elle battait à elle seule pas mal de records.

C'est alors que la blonde eût un éclair de lucidité, et rampa jusqu'à elle, la rejoignant sous la table.

-Oh la conne. _Souffla Kei alors qu'un des crânes chauves ayant repéré la jeune fille courrait dans leur direction._

Elle le repoussa d'un coup de talon dans la face, alors qu'il plongeait tête la première sur elles. Ashley poussa un cri suraigüe, qui alerta bien entendu tous les autres, non occupés à essayer de survivre aux attaques des deux garçons.

-Je te déteste. _Déclara Kei, d'un ton étonnamment calme._

-Bah pourquoi ?_ Demanda Ashley._

Soupir.

Pendant ce temps, du coté des garçons, c'était l'arlésienne. Ouais voilà. Ils avaient l'impression que plus ils frappaient, plus les mecs apparaissaient. Et ça n'en finissait pas. Les lames de Kit tranchaient et coupaient, faisant jaillir le sang qui éclaboussa ses vêtements, les chaussures et la crosse de Leon frappaient ici et là. Il s'obstinait à ne pas vouloir gaspiller le peu de munition qu'il avait. Même si ça le chatouillait de loger une balle dans le crâne de ces énergumènes en robe.

-Je commence à fatiguer. _Signala Kit, en donnant un coup de genou dans l'estomac d'__un mec en toge qui recula._

-Il doit y avoir un moyen de sortir d'ici…

Il arpenta la pièce du regard, jusqu'à tomber sur une bouche d'aération pour le moins assez étroite. Ca pourrait être un bon échappatoire, seulement l'étroitesse ne permettait pas à un homme de passer. Il asséna un nouveau coup à un moine qui tomba au sol, pour ne plus se relever. Ses yeux se posèrent cette fois sur une grille au fond de la pièce, de l'autre coté de celle-ci, il vit comme une sorte de mécanisme, non loin d'une sortie d'aération. Il fronça les sourcils.

-J'ai peut-être une idée.

-On leur laisse Ashley en offrande et on leur demande gentiment de nous laisser tranquille ? _Tenta Kit, les yeux plein d'espoir. Leon secoua la tête, bien que l'idée en elle-même était assez alléchante__._

-Tu vois le conduit là haut ? Si les filles parviennent à s'y glisser, elles pourront ouvrir la grille de l'autre coté.

Kit regarda tour à tour la bouche d'aération, et la grille à l'autre bout de la pièce. Donc, le plan était de tout miser sur… Les filles. Okay. Autant dire qu'ils étaient foutus.

-Bon de toute façon on a pas tellement le choix. Hey les boobs ! Héla-t-il en zigouillant un nouvel assaillant.

Kei et Ashley relevèrent les yeux et sortirent de sous leur table, à présent infestée de moines possédés. La première vint se cacher derrière lui, tandis que la fille du président préféra se coller à Leon, qui galéra davantage à tuer ses agresseurs sans donner un coup perdu à cette dernière.

-Faut que vous passiez dans le conduit, et alliez activer le levier là-bas ! Expliqua-t-il.

Kei marqua un temps d'arrêt. Pas question.

-T'as une idée de sur quoi on peut tomber là dedans ?!

-On a pas d'autre choix. _Intervint Leon_. Et on vous fait confiance.

La jeune femme soupira. Bon c'était ça ou mourir ici, étranglés par des moines-zombies. Pourtant, alors qu'elle se décidait à courir jusqu'au conduit, elle fut coupée par la question existentielle d'Ashley.

-Mais… Si y'a des araignées ?

Silence. Même les moines semblèrent compatir au désarroi des trois autres. Sans plus attendre, Kei attrapa la blonde par le bras et la tira jusqu'au conduit, qu'elle jugea trop haut d'atteinte. Elle réfléchit une demi-seconde, incapable de plus avant de se tourner vers les garçons.

-Euh… Comment on monte ? _Demanda-t-elle avant de hurler à c__ause d'un moine qui l'avait saisi par la gorge. Oui, il essayait de l'étrangler, et oui, elle arrivait quand même à crier !_

-Et bordeeeeeeeeeel !_ Gémit Leon en entendant le cri de la jeune femme._

Il la maudissait d'avoir du utiliser une balle pour lui sauver la vie, mais c'était toujours mieux que de la laisser crever, ou de laisser Kit' tenter d'avoir le moine à distance, avec un de ses couteaux. Niveau précision, il rejoignait à peu près celle de Kei avec un pistolet. C'est dire.

- Allez, bougez-vous, j'ai pas que ça à foutre ! _Lança ce dernier. Puis il soupira, et éventra un nouveau moine._

- Mais c'est trop haut ! _Répliqua Kei.__  
__  
_ Elle avait déjà songé à demander à Ashley de lui faire la courte échelle. Nan, déjà qu'au sol son équilibre était incertain, mais portée par elle … Pis pour ça, il aurait fallu qu'elle parvienne à la porter. Rien que l'idée était drôle. Elle aurait été capable de demander un coup de main à un moine, plutôt.

- Leon, couvre-moi, faut les faire monter !

Le boucher rangea ses couteaux avant de réaliser un magnifique uppercut sur un moine, souleva Kei sans lui laisser le temps de protester afin qu'elle puisse atteindre le conduit. Elle parvint à se glisser dedans, se hissant de la force de ses papattes, et en posant le pied sur l'épaule de son porteur – pas le talon, pas le talon, aaaah putain dépêche-toi de monter ça fait maaaal ! Puis ce fut le tour d'Ashley, qui avait eu la présence d'esprit d'utiliser une chaise pour monter, elle galéra à se hisser mais ne fut pas gênée par les assaillants, les deux mecs se chargeant de les liquider en masse. Leon multipliait les attaques, et vit que son coéquipier avait bugué, les yeux fixés sur la bouche d'aération et Ashley qui grimpait. Voyons, la petite qui grimpe en jupe, le mâle en dessous … Le flic soupira. Et balança le premier truc qui lui venait dans la tête du bugué, une petite cuillère en argent.

- Aïe, je me fais attaquer !

- Non Ducon, c'est moi qui te l'ai balancé ! _Nouveau soupir_, fais le ménage, tu te rinceras l'oeil après !

Ducon ressortit ses couteaux, et reprit le massacre joyeusement. Ashley, qui n'avait pas tout suivi, marqua un temps d'hésitation en rentrant dans le tuyau.

- Mais … Ça va être tout noir !

- Ta gueule ! _Répondirent en choeur les trois __survivants, et au moins deux moines. 'fin, ceux à qui il restait leur tête. _

- J'aime pas ce coin, plus jamais vous me ferez faire ça ! _Lança Kei en maudissant sincèrement ceux qui l'avaient fait faire ça. _Et en plus je vais me paumer !

- Mais c'est tout droit ! _Rétorqua Leon, entre deux coups de pied._

- Ah ouais. Eh non, même pas, ça se divise en deux !

- Ah ? Bah l'une va à droite et l'autre à gauche, et la première qui se fait bouffer a perdu !

La demoiselle en short le hait de toutes ses forces, tandis que la blonde de service préféra faire comme si elle n'avait rien entendu.  
Quelques secondes passèrent dans un calme relatif (si on omet la baston en bas), quand …

- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! cria _Kei_. _Leon flippa._

- Quoi, il se passe quoi ?! Un zombie, un moine ?!

- Une araignééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééée !

Leon marqua une pause dans son combat le temps de s'éclater cinq fois le crâne contre le mur, puis explosa la mâchoire du type devant lui. Il s'abstint de répondre.

- Souffle-lui dessus et elle partira ! Et bouge-toi de nous ouvrir la grille ! _Ordonna Kit', qui sentait les rares brins d'énergie encore présents le fuir à toute hâte._

- Mais je me suis perdue ! Ah non, là ! Ah non.

- Mais comment elle fait pour se paumer dans un conduit de ventilation …

Kit' lança un regard compatissant au flic, ça se passait de commentaire … Le temps passa encore, quand la trappe de la grille proche du mécanisme sauta, et céda la place à une petite tête décoiffée. Là, un nouveau problème se posa.

- Mais comment je fais pour descendre sans me casser la gueule ?!

- Bah … Tu te casses la gueule ?

Kei tenta une manœuvre compliquée pour descendre gracieusement … Et se cassa la gueule. En toute beauté. Suivie d'Ashley qui s'en servit comme coussin. En réponse, short-woman déploya un bel arsenal d'insultes en au moins trois langues. Les filles se précipitèrent finalement sur le mécanisme, tirant … Sans succès.

- C'est bloqué ! _Glapit Ashley. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle__ l'avait pas ouvert tiens, faudrait peut-être lui faire visiter les conduits plus souvent._

- Nan mais, vous fatiguez pas en fait …

Les filles se tournèrent vers le duo resté derrière … Et réalisèrent qu'ils s'étaient assis, tranquillement, Leon nettoyant la crosse de son arme et Kit' ses couteaux. Le combat était fini depuis bien 10 minutes. Une lueur d'incompréhension, puis une aura noire émergèrent dans le clan des boobs quand elles comprirent : la grille était déjà ouverte.

- Bah, comme on a eu le temps de les fouiller, _expliqua Leon en désignant la pile de cadavres_, on a trouvé la clé qui l'ouvrait. Pis on a pété tous les vases de la pièce aussi, on a trouvé quelques munitions, et à bouffer. Vous avez faim ?

Pour toute réponse, Kei attrapa la première chose qui lui venait et la jeta de toutes ses forces sur le flic qui… Se prit un vase en pleine poire. Vive les réflexes quoi.

- Mais aie !

- Comment t'as fais… Pour pas esquiver ça ? _Demanda Kit' ahuri_. Non parce que je veux dire, tu survis à une horde de zombies, depuis genre des années et là, une nana un peu énervée arrive, te jette un vase à la gueule en pensant bien évidement que tu vas l'esquiver mais… Même pas.

- Bon vous savez quoi, vous me faites chier !

- C'est le cassoulet ça, il était pas frais.

Kei soupira. Bon, s'ils avaient décidé de se taper une pause cassoulet-causette au beau milieu d'un château mal famé, c'était leur problème. Elle observa la pièce, et oh…Une épée ! Elle s'avança jusqu'au mur où était accroché l'objet et l'attrapa à deux mains, forçant un peu pour le sortir de ses attaches. Un drôle de son se fit entendre, comme un vrombissement. Elle soupira à nouveau.

- Et zuuuuteuh. _Fit-elle avant d'agrandir les yeux plus que nécessaire en voyant le morceau de mur, tout de même imposant, se__ détacher pour pivoter._

Elle eu tout de même la brillante idée, pour évincer toute ombre de doute, de regarder le sol à ses pieds, se rendant compte qu'il pivotait aussi. Et merde.

- Je viens de capter… Comment un truc en conserve peut être frais ? Demanda Ashley en s'approchant des deux garçons.

Silence dans la pièce. Putain le temps que ça monte au cerveau ils auraient pu finir le niveau au moins trois fois. Au moins. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle semblait attendre une réponse. Les deux hommes, chacun une cuillère sortie du trou du cul du monde en bouche, fixèrent la jeune fille, il faut dire que la position de cette dernière était assez hum… Elle était simplement penchée au dessus d'eux, l'index posé sur ses lèvres dans une moue tout à fait concentrée et adorable. On pouvait presque voir de la bave sur le menton des deux CONcernés.

- Bon et sinon… On devrait peut-être continuer non ? _Fit Ashley soudainement, les deux hommes sursautèrent._

- Hum, oui. Ca peut être pas mal.

Ils se relevèrent, rangèrent leurs provisions, et vérifièrent leurs armes. Après un coup d'œil signifiant « Tout est ok », ils traversèrent la pièce, et s'arrêtèrent devant une porte, hésitant à l'ouvrir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _Demanda Leon tandis que Kit' avait la main sur la poignée mais ne se décidait__ pas à l'abaisser._

- J'ai l'impression d'oublier un truc.

- Tu as les munitions ?

- Ouep.

- Bah alors, c'est bon. On y va. _Il ouvrit la porte à la place du jeune homme, et s'engouffra dans la pièce suivante, qui s'avérait être anormalement vide. Anormalement, car __à chaque fois qu'ils pensaient être en « sécurité » y'avait toujours un con qui faisait un truc encore plus con qui attirait toujours un tas d'emmerdes._


End file.
